ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nameless Namek... Reborn!
This is the story about a long forgotten hero.. even by himself... The story of The Nameless Namek! + Side-stories: Slug: evil is born, Katas the father of NN, Guru: birth of the Nameks Chapter One.. Looking Back A very long time ago, on a planet far... far away... there lived a race called the Namekians, one of them was called Katas, and Katas had the ability to see into the future, a gift he was given by a dying kannasan warrior, when he visited the planet after he heard screams of pain and death. The kannasan's last words were... don't have too much hope.. it will be your downfall. The Namekian buried the corpse and left the planet.. trying to understand his new powers and going back home.. Trying to sleep.. eventually he dreamed about an evil Namek, a major weather rampage and many deaths. Katas woke up shocked, and went to tell his friend, Guru. Guru said that he didn't have to worry and that something like that would never happen to Namek. While another Namekian overheard this, this Namekian was called Slug. Slug was not like the other Nameks, not pure-hearted. Slug also had the same feeling, and he began a journey for power so he would survive the Namekian rampage. He thought about something his ancestors once told him, If one seeks power, it must drink the Sacred Devine Water. Slug wanted power so he could rule over Namek and more, eventually Slug went deep into the ancient tombes of Namek, there it stood, the Sacred divine water of Namek. Slug drank this and his powers began to grow immensely, after this Slug returned above, other Nameks felt this power and became scared of it, with Katas being among them. Slug started to misuse his powers terribly, then Katas finally absorbed the idea that Slug was the evil Namek of his dreams, he quickly warned the people of Namek, Slug knew Katas wanted to stop him so he tried to blast him, Slug grew immensely and used a Mouth blast powerful enough to destroy Namek, Katas nearly got hit by this blast, then he fired a Masenko to Slug, Slug replied: haha i didn't feel a thing! All of the Namekians gathered around Slug, everyone used a Full-power energy wave, to no avail, Slug had to much power, He suddenly hurled himself up and then released a massive explosive wave, many Nameks got hit and killed by this, some were still alive, Guru as well the he screamed they had to merge their powers to seal him from Namek which they did, they absorbed the energy from the death nameks then the remaining ones formed an orb, they threw this at Slug, Slug was prisoned by this orb and was send into space screaming loud he would kill Katas and all of the survivors some day.. Chapter Two The otherworldly storm The people of Namek along with their planet have suffered from Slug greatly, they weren't with as many as they used to be, the planet was half destroyed by the Mouth Energy wave, it made the weather stir causing extreme storms with sometimes a massive earthquake, over time of more death and survival the only ones remaining were Katas, Guru, Kachion, and Berpan. Category:Page added by SaiyanElite Category:Namekian Category:Male Category:Fan Fiction